The removal of clamps which are used subsea to join a connecting element such as an end cap to a tubular element such as hub is traditionally a time consuming and cumbersome procedure.
It is necessary to employ an ROV when retrieving the clamp subsea and removing the clamp from its installed position. The retrieval procedures also demand the use of complex and specialized tools to release and remove the clamp from engagement with the tubular element and the connecting element.
Prior art solutions include WO 2005/116505, which discloses a pipe clamp for connection of two pipes with hubbed end portions or one pipe and a pipe end cover.
The necessity of employing a specialized tool for each individual operation to be carried out, such as the retrieval of the clamp, means that the end user needs to invest in a variety of specialized tools. In addition to the obvious drawback of having to undertake the actual investment, there is also the need to carry out maintenance of all these tools.
Another challenge when connecting the clamp around a hub and an end closure is the issue of easily loosening and removing the clamp when it has been exposed to tension during connection and the multiple actions required to do so.
An object of the present invention is to provide arrangements which simplify the removal of the clamp. Another object is to reduce the retrieval time for retrieving the clamp from its installed position subsea to the surface of the water by, for instance, reduce the number of different actions required by an ROV.